


Remember Me

by Triskel_Samulet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Forgotten Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskel_Samulet/pseuds/Triskel_Samulet
Summary: Written for prompt: "I have one last wish: don't forget me, don't forget what we were. Talk about me, tell our story to everybody, remember me, remember us."Stiles calls Derek before he is taken by the Wild Hunt.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Rox08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox08/pseuds/Rox08) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I have one last wish: don't forget me, don't forget what we were. Talk about me, tell our story to everybody, remember me, remember us. "

Derek was in South America with Cora and Chris trying to track down Kate. It’s been about a year since he had been in Beacon Hills. He wanted to return soon. He never thought there would be a reason to go back to that place, but there was. He hoped one day to tell Stiles how much he meant to Derek. He’s of age now, so Derek could go back and make a move, but he needed it to be safe first. He knew at this point Kate would make it her mission to eliminate any happiness in his life, so he had to keep his distance until she’s gone for good.

He had just returned to his motel room after another failed hunt when his cell phone rang and Stiles’ name was flashing on the screen.

“Stiles? Why are you calling? It’s like 4 am, you’re never up this early… or late… did you sleep?” Derek asked.

“Derek, I don’t have a lot of time,” Stiles said, “The Hunt is after me and when they get me I’ll be erased.”

What the hell was Stiles talking about, what hunt?

"I have one last wish: don't forget me, don't forget what we were. Talk about me, tell our story to everybody, remember me, remember us."

The phone went dead and he couldn’t remember who he had been talking to or what he had been saying. He did know one thing, though; he had to go back to Beacon Hills. He hated that place and made sure he had no reason to go back when he left, but for some reason he had to.

After his arrival he could tell things were crazy. The pack seemed disorganized and unmotivated, as if they were missing their heart.

He joined in on a trip to a nearby ghost town called Canaan where they saw exactly what the Wild Hunt would do to their town. He was also there when they realized they actually were missing something. Lydia’s banshee powers said they were missing “mischief” but that made no sense. Then the sheriff revealed he had a son named Mieczyslaw and he went by mischief for a while but they decided to call him Stiles after the sheriff’s father.

That’s when Derek heard an echo of a voice in his mind, “remember me, remember us” the voice said. Derek was confused by this voice. He hadn’t had a relationship since Jennifer… or Julie? Her identity still confused him. And he hadn’t had real feelings for someone since Paige in high school. There was no “us” to remember and even if there were it wouldn’t be this Mieczyslaw guy. He hadn’t ever dated a guy before.

Scott, Lydia, and Malia decided they needed to jog their memories of this mystery guy. Scott and Malia tried going in a cryogenic chamber to get them into a dream-like near-death state to try and remember and Lydia tried hypnosis on herself, and some memories came back, but there was no Stiles. Derek didn’t even know if it was worth all this trouble.

Derek finally relented and tried, but he refused the cryogenic chamber and said either Lydia could hypnotize it out of him or he’ll just live not knowing.

“Okay, Derek, you’re going to need to find a doorway and on the other side of that door is going to be all the memories of Stiles.” Lydia said as she guided the hypnosis.

Derek found himself outside of his loft. The big metal door was closed. He tried to open it, but it was stuck.

“You’re fighting it Derek. Release yourself to the memories.” Lydia said.

Derek took a deep breath and tried the door again. It opened with a squeak. On the other side he saw himself kneeling on the ground, surrounded by water. His claws were bloody and Boyd was dead on the ground. He hated this memory. He had just killed his last beta. But there was something different this time. There was a young man who couldn’t be older that eighteen. He had bright brown eyes and short, brown spikey hair. There was something about his that drew Derek to him. In this moment there was such sadness in the boy’s eyes as he approached Derek. He knelt in front of Derek, despite the bloody claws and he placed a hand on Derek’s cheek. This boy had so much love and compassion and Derek felt it all in that moment.

The hypnosis took him through other memories and as he remembered each one, he said it out loud. He told his pack the story of him and Stiles. Soon, he could see the young man and he reached out to him and managed to pull Stiles back into the real world.

“You came back.” Was the first thing Stiles said.

“I’ll always come back for you.” Derek replied.

Stiles smiled and kissed him for the first time. It wasn’t smooth and there were too many teeth, but Derek wouldn’t change it for the world.

“You granted my last wish.” Stiles said.

“I’ll grant any wish you want,” Derek said, “Even when I can’t remember.”

Stiles gave him another hug and then moved on to hug the others. They had a lot of trials ahead of them, not to mention a final showdown with the Wild Hunt, but it would all be worth it as long as he got to have Stiles by his side.


End file.
